Aline Enbukyoku
Character History Aline was a nerdy girl who loved to sing and published her songs on the internet under a pseudonym (Enbukyoku). One day, in a car accident, she died, but a scientist (Moritake), who was obsessed with her voice and discovered her identity, decided to revive her as a cyborg, which didn't really please either, since her voice became robotic and slightly muffled. Her family didn't want a zombie (of sorts) living in their house, so, they sent her away to live with the scientist, who actually lived in Japan, and had to adopt her as a daughter, since he did have other cybernetic kids before (KAMINARI and RAIMEI). But since he spent so much trying to revive her, they were pretty much broken, making her career rather difficult to continue. She kept her pseudonym as her new surname, and is still trying to be a famous singer, while the scientist who revived her tries to fix his old androids and become a singer as well. Besides all that, she has to endure a pair of twins (Seiko and Seito Yagamine) who declare that she's basically God, without any proof to confirm that. She calls them "Creeps" (in English). Voice Configuration Additional Information *'Hair color': dark purple (like an eggplant's; initially unintentional, but may be used as joke fodder). *'Headgear': Lilac visor, which is actually a customized pair of glasses for Astigmatism. When not performing, she just uses regular glasses. *'Eye color': Reddish Brown *'Earphones': Blue headset with white and purple trims, and teal musical notes on the earphones (which can glow or not, depending on how broken Aline is to save on batteries); said earphones come with microphone plugs, as she managed to always break the portable microphones the headsets possessed before. She possesses three sets of earphones, in case of breaking, which occurs pretty easily. *'Clothing': Lilac shirt with small frills on all extremities, and the number "42" sewn in the back (said shirt can be tucked or untucked, depending on her mood), blue vest with teal estremities and frills on the shoulders, white attachable jabot with teal-trimmed purple jewel (which she sometimes may forget to use), blue pants with small frills on pockets and leg ends, purple and teal belt with small frills on the sides, lilac arm warmers with teal trims on the elbows, and frills on wrists, blue sneakers with teal soles and ties, and purple frilled side details. See Reference Picture for details. She possesses three sets of the same performing clothes, in case she spoils one of them. *'Nationality': Brazilian. *'Race': Mixed ethnics (Portuguese/British/Native Brazilian/African, like her creator), cyborg, technically an undead as well (as she got revived). *'Catchphrase:' "I'm good at throwing bricks, better not taunt me." *Enbukyoku is actually a fake surname, she usually keeps her true one undisclosed. Her true name is Aline Martins Briggs, but she prefers to not reveal it because it sounds too regal for her. *She's partially based in the creator, with many parts of her personality, looks and history tweaked enough to be at least a bit distinguishable from the creator herself. Some quirks were kept, though. It's due to her initial nature as a self-insert parody. *She, like her creator, is left-handed. *Her character design was inspired in Corrector Yui, and her color scheme is similar to Kamui Gakupo's. *She decided to use "有音" as an alternative writing to her first name "for the lulz", since it was seen in a dating sim character. *She shares some similarities with Deon, like the hair color and the visor, but they were purely coincidental. Their respective authors decided on making them related, though. *She has an excellent sense of smell, mainly due to her bad vision (like her creator, but in the UTAUloid's case, can be comically exaggerated). *She can tap into an abnormal strength, possibly due to her nature as a cyborg (but could have psychic origins as well). She uses this to carry bricks on her backpack, as well to throw them on annoying people. *She possesses an unknown number of scars below her unrevealing clothes; some from the accident, some from the cyborg operations; It's unknown how they are, since she doesn't use revealing clothes at all, nor goes to the beach. *Aline probably can't have children due to the fact she was revived from the dead, but doesn't know it because she still has her periods; that's why she doesn't know that Deon and Mugen are probably her clones instead of sons. *She might be a really powerful psychic, but still isn't aware of that. The fact Linny, Allen and Aline Debune become human beings despite of them being pieces of her mind might be a hint of how much dormant power she might have. There possibly are people in the future trying to prevent her complete awakening, due to unknown reasons. *She started out as a joke character parodying self-inserts and Mary-Sues, but her creator decided to give it a try and transformed her in an UTAUloid. * She dislikes womanizers because they remind her a bit of her mean older brother (from when she still was a human), and due to a bit of feminist behavor of her own (she believes their love life is shallow and meaningless, and that they treat women as playthings); although she can easily forgive them if they get a real commitment. * Aline is very accident-prone. She has the tendency to always suffer injuries for the most strange reasons. One can say that while 911 is a weirdness magnet, she's an injury one. Usage Clause *The author gives full permission to use Aline Enbukyoku's images, character design, personality and voice in any kind of works as desired by the one depicting it, as long as it follows UTAU rules of usage, and proper credit is given. *The author also gives permission to disregard or modify character design, personality ans history as you seem fit; but the voicebank must be acknowledged, if said changes are too drastic. *Please do not claim Aline Enbukyoku as your creation. She is property of Aline Martins de Oliveira. Failing on comply this rule might upset the author and make her remove both her works and Aline's voicebank from the internet. New designs, history and personality that are given to her by others may be claimed as theirs, but only these. *Aline can be rendered for personal use, but commercial use is restricted; the only exceptions are for charity, equipment maintenance, or donation-based payments; although, if the user want to share profits with the author (and Ameya, in case it's rendered within UTAU), it is allowed. *Aline can be freely converted into a GarageBand plugin, as only as said plugin is free to redistribute. This page was created by the author herself, who confirms all the information present here. Info constantly updated. Category:UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from Brazil Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses